


Secrets

by madam_coralina



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_coralina/pseuds/madam_coralina
Summary: Zelda Spellman goes to dinner at her husband's business partner's house and she's not very happy about it because she and his wife, Lilith, don't get along very well. During the dinner, Zelda finds out that her husband's business' plans might threaten a secret her family has been hiding for years and help comes from whom she least expected.(or the one where Zelda falls in love with her husband's business' partner's wife)
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I had this crazy idea a few nights ago and decided to write it. English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes and be nice hahaha (seriously, it's very hard to write in a second language). This is also my first multi chapter fanfiction, so I hope it turns out fine. Enjoy your reading and any doubts you can contact me on twitter on @heycoralina.

“Zelda, come on, we’re going to be late!”  
“Faustus, you know damn well I don’t like to be rushed.” She answered as she walked down the stairs.   
“I know, sweetheart,” He said with a forced smile, he hated to be left waiting. “but they are waiting for us and we need to go.”  
“They won’t die if we make them wait for a couple of minutes.” She said before she went to the mirror they had in the entrance of the house and checked herself out before she applied some of her favorite red lipstick on. “How do I look?”  
“You look outstanding, my love.” He answered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, which was very uncommon for the dynamics they were used to. “You’ll be the most beautiful woman in the room, I better watch out.”  
“Don’t be silly, Faustus,” She started getting her things together and went her way to the door. “I’ll be the only woman there.”  
“About that…” He raised his finger as if he had a point to make. “Lilith arrived earlier from her vacation, she’ll be there to have dinner with us. Morningstar told me she decided to cook herself when she heard we were coming over and rumor has it she has some great cooking skills.”  
“And you thought it was nice to only let me know she’ll be there when we’re about to leave?” She asked raising an eyebrow.   
“I knew you wouldn’t want to go if I told you, but I need you there with me tonight, so I’m not sorry. And, I don’t know what it is that you have against her.”  
“I don’t have anything against her, I just… I just don’t like the way she looks at me.”  
“What way does she look at you?” He asks, curious.  
“I don’t know, it’s just… uncomfortable.” She brushes off the topic. “Anyways, since there is no going back because we’re ready and you already told them I’m coming, let’s get this over with.”  
The drive on the way to the Morningstar’s house was quiet. Faustus was driving and listening to some music while Zelda was looking out the window thinking of ways she could find to end this night as soon as possible. Faustus had come up with this dinner idea a couple of weeks before, he said Morningstar had invited them over for dinner to present a new idea he had for the company. Faustus and him had been business partners for a few years now and the company was doing so well they needed to expand business. Zelda didn’t really know what this business of them was about but it wasn’t because she was kept completely in the dark, it was because she didn’t care. When Faustus told her he was getting into business with Morningstar she didn’t know if it was a good idea because that meant their families would probably have to spend more time together in occasions like tonight’s dinner and she wasn’t happy about it because like she said, there was something about his wife, Lilith, that she couldn’t quite pinpoint that made her uncomfortable. The way the woman would look at her had always been intriguing but Zelda never confronted her about it, but she remembered once speaking to Faustus about it because she thought Lilith was charming her way towards him but he just brushed her off as jealous and she was pissed because if there is one thing Zelda Spellman had never been in her life was jealous. Specially of her husband.  
Zelda got married to Faustus for a few years now, they had been through hell and back together and were very good friends until things started going south. She can’t quite remember what happened exactly but there came a point where their lives became a routine and they barely talked to each other because they had more interesting things to do that didn't include the other. Zelda’s sister Hilda was never a fan of the man, she tried to make Zelda give up on the wedding from day one but she never listened… today the ginger woman kind of regretted not listening to her sister, but that was something she learnt how to deal with time and here they were: years later, knocking on Morningstar’s door to have dinner with the last people she wanted to be around.  
“Faustus, Zelda, finally!” Morningstar said with excitement when he opened the door to welcome his guests. “Please, come on in, Lilith is waiting in the living room.”  
“I’m glad she could make it back in time to have dinner with us!” Faustus said as she handed a bottle of wine he had bought to Morningstar.  
“Me too! And she cooked us a delicious meal.”  
“Good evening, Lilith!” Faustus greeted her when he walked in hand in hand with Zelda.  
“Faustus, it’s been so long!” She said with a big smile and went to give him a hug. “And Zelda…” She said turning to the ginger woman who had a very clear fake smile on her face. “It’s so nice to see you, you’re looking gorgeous as ever.” She completed as she went to give Zelda a hug.  
“Thank you, Lilith. You look beautiful as well.”  
“Come on, take a sit and let’s have some drinks before we eat, shall we?” Morningstar suggested as he came back from the kitchen holding the bottle Faustus had given him and a few glasses.  
The four of them sat in the living room for about half an hour. They talked about all kinds of things, Lilith being the most talkative one as she told them about her vacations. Zelda couldn’t help but notice how the woman would look at her while she spoke. She knew there wasn’t anything bad about her look, but it was intense somehow and it made her uncomfortable because it felt like Lilith was talking only to her when there were other people in the room. Not that she had anything to complain because she liked when people gave their attention to her, but it felt… weird.  
“Well, I’ve spoken enough,” Lilith said laughing, she knew she liked to talk so if they let her she’d spend the whole night telling them about her adventures out of Greendale. “we should go get dinner before I starve you to death with my stories.”  
Dinner was nice. Lilith was indeed a good cook and Zelda could not deny it. Everything she placed on the table had flavour that danced in their mouths while all they could do was hum in pleasure with the food.  
“By the sound of your silence I think I did well in the kitchen today.” She played as she took a sip of her red wine.  
“My love, you have amazing skills in the kitchen and nobody can say otherwise.”  
“Thank you, sweetheart, but let’s just remember I’m not one to cook all the time because my skills, specially these hand’s skills, are not limited to the kitchen” She said looking at Zelda, who choked on her wine.  
“Zelda, are you okay?” Morningstar asked.  
“Yes, I’m sorry” She said as she got the napkin to clean the bit of wine that spilled on her dress. “I’m so clumsy, may I use your bathroom so I can try to clean this better?”  
“Of course, it’s down the hallway to your left.” Lilith said trying to hold her laugh. She knew very well what made Zelda choke because she was the reason it happened and it wasn’t unintentionally.   
While Zelda was in the restroom cleaning herself up, the three of them went back to the living room to finish drinking their wine after they finished eating. Lilith was very bored because it took all of two minutes for the men to start talking about their business and she had no interest in knowing about it.   
When Zelda came back, Lilith tried to change the subject asking her if everything was alright but her attempt went to trash when Faustus went back to the subject.  
“This will be groundbreaking for us, Morningstar.” He said with excitement.  
“It will, my friend. And just this morning I got in the mail the project plant and it is beautiful.”  
“Are you talking about the new branch?” Zelda asked as she sat beside her husband.  
“They are… they have been for a while.” Lilith said with a roll of her eyes.  
“Come on, Lilith, don’t spoil the party!” Morningstar said as he bumped his shoulders into hers in a playful way. “I’ll go get the plant, you all will be as thrilled as I am.”  
Morningstar came back from his office holding a big paper that was carefully rolled up into a straw. He asked Lilith to take away the things that were on the coffee table so he could open it and show the project to everyone. It was indeed a beautiful plant, it had so many details and the factory seemed to be bigger than the one they were currently working.   
“Wow, it’s indeed beautiful.” Zelda said as she looked at every detail on the plant. She understood about architecture so she knew what she was looking at and she knew it was good. “You will have more space for you employees in this area, the kitchen is well placed and I love where they put the offices because from this point” She pointed at a specific place on the plant. “you have a good view from who’s coming from here and here and that way you can see the whole space working as if you were looking at it from a tv.”   
“Zelda, you really should get back into this architecture thing, you should see the sparkle in your eyes when you talk about it.” Lilith said as she couldn’t do anything but admire the way Zelda was looking at that project.  
“Yeah, I don’t think so…” Zelda could feel her cheeks getting red from the comment because she knew how she used to glow when she talked about these things, but that was something that was in her past. “But, I have one question…” She said to get the attention away from herself. “This is a beautiful project but it’s also a big one, where do you plan on building such thing here in Greendale? Or are you planning to expand to Riverdale?”  
“Well, no…” Faustus answered. Zelda could feel that the mood in the room completely changed with her question. “We’re thinking about staying here in Greendale… at least for now.” He answered as he gave a look to Morningstar.  
“Yes, we plan on staying here,” Morningstar continued, as he took a map that was under the plant to show her. “We’re planning to build in this region.”  
When Zelda looked at the map, her heart froze. She knew very well what specific area of Greendale that was and suddenly everything: this dinner, Morningstar flattering her, Lilith’s looks and Faustus being so nice and insistent that she would come made sense. It was an ambush.  
“This is where my family’s mortuary is located.” She said with a serious tone. All the sparkle in her eyes long gone.   
“Yes, sweetheart, it is.” Faustus said trying to soften the tension that was built. “I know this is hard for you, but don’t you think it’s time you sell that old place?”  
“What do you mean sell?” She said with anger as she got up from the couch. “That’s my family’s property, it’s been under the Spellman’s name for ages, I’m not selling my family’s History.”  
“Zelda, Zelda…” Morningstar got up and went to her. “Please, take your sit back, let’s discuss this. Faustus told me it’s a place you don’t use anymore, it’s been abandoned for I don’t know how long, it would be one less of a problem to you and a solution to us. It would still be your family’s History, Faustus is in the project so it all works fine.”  
“The hell it does” She pushed him away. “You knew very well I would say no to this,” she said as she turned to Faustus, pointing a finger at him. “when you started asking about that place I thought you wanted to know more about me and my family but you were only using me to get something you wanted… just like you two with this stupid dinner.”  
“Zelda, please…” Lilith tried to say.  
“No, Lilith, no please. Don’t come to me with your tone and your look as if you care because I know you knew this all along so you’re as much a part of this stupid plan as they are.” She cut. “You better find some place else to expand this business of yours because there isn’t anything you could offer me that would make me sell the mortuary. Next time, save yourselves some time and just ask me already,I don’t like being played.”  
“Zelda, just think, you don’t even go there anymore and-”  
“My mind is made, Morningstar. That land is mine and my sister’s and you’re not getting your hands on it. Find some place else.”   
Those were her last words before she got her coat and walked out the door. Different from when they arrived it was pouring raining and she knew she would get sick from getting all this rain but nothing would make her stay one more minute at that house. She meant what she said, she hated being played, she hated being used specially when it came to taking some advantage over her family. But what worried Zelda the most was if they had already made a plant, they had had access to the place - probably Faustus helped them with it - and they probably would do some research and if they digged more than they should her family was under very serious danger and she needed to let them know.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the very annoying sound of a horn.  
“Zelda!” She barely heard her name being called because the rain was too loud. “Zelda, get in!”  
When she turned around she saw it was Lilith who was driving a car after her.  
“Lilith, what are you doing here?” She asked as the woman stopped the car and rolled down the window.  
“I won’t oppose if you chose to leave my house like that because you had every right to be mad, but I’m not letting you walking in this rain, are you insane?” She asked. “Come on, don’t be stubborn and get in!” She insisted when Zelda hesitated.  
Zelda didn’t want to accept the ride because well, Lilith was right, she was stubborn, but she also knew she wasn’t getting home any time soon with the amount of water that was falling from the sky so she just ate her ego and got in the car.  
“Don’t you ever call me stubborn again.”She said as she slammed the door shut and took off her soaked coat.  
“Alright, alright!” Lilith said raising her hands in playful surrender. “Buckle in, I don’t want you blaming me if we crash the car and you get hurt.”  
“Dear God, do you even have a license?”  
“Well, yes, of course… but have you noticed the rain? Accidents can happen.”  
“Please, just drive before I regret I accepted your ride.”  
“Alright, alright… say no more, ma’am!”  
As Lilith drove her home Zelda couldn’t pay attention to anything, all that was in her mind was the fact that she needed to talk to her sister to let her know what had happened. And everytime she remembered Morningstar’s cynical face telling her she should sell to have one less problem in her mind and how they all had played her the whole night she felt like punching a wall with anger.  
“Look, just so you know,” Lilith said breaking the silence. “I knew about the project and I had seen the plant before but I had no idea that the place… you know” Lilith broke the silence. She didn’t know why but she needed to make sure Zelda knew she had nothing to do with what Morningstar and Faustus were planning.  
“Well, I’m sorry but I find that hard to believe…”  
“I don’t know what I can say that will make you believe in me but I just needed to tell you.”  
“Why do you care if I believe or not?” Zelda said, finally looking away from the window and looking at the woman driving next to her.  
“I don’t know,” She shrugged her shoulders. “ I just think I wouldn’t like to be played like this if I were in your shoes and I would be happy to know that at least one person in that room was being honest.”  
“Thank you.” Zelda said. Her tone still cold because she didn’t know if she believed her or not but at least she was trying and worried enough to not let her walk in this rain when her own husband didn’t give a damn.  
The rest of the ride was silent, each one of them lost in their own thoughts. The silence was broken only when Lilith stopped in front of Zelda’s house.  
“Here you are, safe and in one piece.” Lilith played and Zelda smiled. She knew the woman wasn’t a big fan of hers but she was happy she could finally make a smile appear on her face. “Well, I think I just won the whole night because I just made you smile!” She played.  
“You are so silly,” Zelda laughed. “But thank you… for giving me a ride and making sure I made it safely.”  
“Of course, we’re women… we stick for each other.”  
“What? You’re a feminist now?”  
“Have always been.”  
“That’s news to me…”  
“It’s because you never really payed attention to me…”  
“Yeah…” Zelda blushed, it was getting very uncomfortable in the car. “maybe that’s why.”  
“Try to take some rest. Leave your ‘killing Faustus plan’ for tomorrow. And take some vitamin C, after the amount of rain and wind you got you’ll probably get a cold.”  
“I will do so, don’t worry.” She said smiling. It was nice to see this side of Lilith she never paid attention to. “I better go now, once again, thanks for the ride.”  
“Don’t worry, have a good night.” She said as she went to give Zelda two kisses on the cheek, like the French people do. Zelda was taken by surprise but went with it.  
“Goodnight, Lilith.” She said before she got out the car.  
She waited on the porch until Lilith turned the car on again and drove off into the rain.  
“Well… that was interesting.” She thought to herself, but before she could get lost she came to her senses and went straight to the phone to call her sister.  
Problem was coming and they needed to do something about it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for your comments on the previous chapter, I'm glad to know you liked it. I'd like to let you know that I'll be updating every Monday (I'm updating today because tomorrow will be a busy day and I don't think I'll have time) so stay tuned. If you have any doubts about the story or anything feel free to DM on twitter at @heycoralina.  
> Here's chapter two, remember that English is not my first language so please be nice.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> TW: Mention of domestic violence.

Zelda barely slept the previous night. After Lilith left her at home she called her sister and said they needed to meet as soon as possible. She didn’t tell Hilda exactly what it was about that they needed to talk with such urgency because Faustus arrived and she didn’t want him to listen. When he got home, he treated her as if she was on the wrong side of things and before he went to sleep in his office he told her he’d never forgive her for embarrassing him the way he thought she did. She didn’t even bother to answer because if there was one things she knew it was that she was right and that he was the one who should be apologizing, so she just went to bed and in the following morning before he was up she was out on her way to her sister’s house, where they would be able to talk without anyone eavesdropping.  
“Zelds, what is it that is so urgent but you couldn't tell me on the phone?” Hilda asked as she opened the door to her sister, who came in and went straight to the couch.  
“Sister, we have a problem.” She stated. “ A huge one.”  
“That part I understood… what is going on, are you alright?” Hilda asked. Even though she was the youngest among her siblings sometimes she was the one who had to take care of Zelda, specially after Edward died in that horrible plane crash.  
“It’s Faustus and his stupid business partner.” Zela started after taking a deep breath. “They came up with this idea of expanding their business and all and yesterday we went to a dinner together so they could talk about it and they showed me the project… at first I thought it was beautiful and very promising but that was until they told me where exactly they want to build this new branch…”  
“And where is it?”   
“Where the Spellman Mortuary is.”  
When she heard the answer to her question, Hilda could feel a chill run over her spine as if a ghost had just walked by them.  
“They can’t do it.” It was all she could say as she was still processing what her sister just told her.  
“And that’s what I told them. They ambushed me, the whole dinner thing was just an excuse to talk to me about the subject and try to convince me to sell it to them.”  
“But do they know half of that place belongs to me?”  
“Of course they do… at least Faustus does. He might have thought that once he got me on board it would be easier to convince you because, you know…” She explained as she got her cigarette holder from her purse along with a cigarette and lit it up in hope that the smoke filling her lungs would help her ease a bit.  
“Yes,” She rolled her eyes. “he thinks I’m stupid and am just a puppy that will do anything you tell me to do.” She completed. “I never liked that man and I hate the way he thinks he can play you, if only I still had-”  
“Yes, Hilda!” Zelda cut her off. “If only! And you know what this means, right? With this interest in our land they will start digging and they don’t even need to get too deep to find out what we’ve been hiding all these years.”  
“We cannot let that happen, Zelds.” She said looking at her sister straight in the eyes. “We need to do something about it and we need to do it now.”  
“Yes, Hilda, but what are we gonna do?” She asked getting up from the couch and starting to pace from one side to the other. “I spent the whole night awake trying to think about what we could do but I’m clueless…”  
“We need to call Sabrina.” Hilda stated. And both of them knew this was the right thing to do.  
“Yes, I know… but I don’t wanna drag her into this. She left this town so she could be safe, I’m not bringing our niece into this mess, not again.”  
“We have no choice. She’s younger, her mind is fresher, maybe she can think of something none of us can.”  
“Fine, you’re right…” She said as she finally stopped her pacing. “We need to tell Sabrina but she’s not the only Spellman who needs to know about this.”  
“Yes, I know…”  
“But let’s talk to her first, then we think about our next step.”  
“But…” Hilda knew she was getting in a soft subject but she just had to ask. “What about Faustus?”  
“The hell with Faustus, he only thinks about himself. The Spellmans, this is all I care about now.”  
“Yeah, but you know the saying… keep your friends close-”  
“And your enemies even closer, I know. That’s why I’m going to play his game… or at least let him think I am. I think that will buy us some time.”  
“That’s a good idea… I’ll call Sabrina, she might be able to fly in before her birthday on the weekend.”  
“I hope so…” Zelda said before she smashed her cigarette butt in the ashtray. “I need to go now, when I left Faustus was still sleep and right now he must be at work. I have time to put on my façade. Let me know as soon as you get an answer from Sabrina.”  
With that being said, Zelda left her sisters’ house and went home.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Morningstar’s household everything was going as if nothing had happened in the previous night. That was until Lilith woke up and went to have breakfast in the kitchen, where her husband was already sat reading the news as he drank his coffee.  
“Where did you go last night after Zelda left?” He asked without looking up.  
“Good morning to you too, my love,” She answered sarcastically before she took a seat across from him and poured herself some coffee. “I went to give her a ride home, since her husband didn’t bother to.”  
“Why?” He asked, finally putting the newspaper aside and looking at her. “It was her choice to leave.”  
“Well, because it was raining a lot and I don’t think she really had a choice.”  
“What do you mean by that, Lilith?”  
“You did ambush her. I mean, you planned this whole theater just to convince her to give to you something you already knew she wouldn’t… I think I would have reacted the same way and because of that I felt like the good host I am and as someone who had nothing to do with your little plan I wouldn’t let her walk in that rain, after all it’s not like we’re neighbor’s.” She answered and finally took a sip of her dark coffee. She really wasn’t in the mood for this conversation.  
“I see…” He analysed her answer. “So now you’re friends or something?”  
“I don’t think so, but I’m on her good side… which puts me in a better place than you and Blackwood.”  
“You are indeed very smart, my love. Sometimes I underestimate you.” He said with a mischievous smile on his lips.  
“Huh, excuse me…” She said not believing what she just heard. “What do you mean by that?”  
“You saw that our plan failed and decided to act on your own… it’s very genius actually, get closer to her and become her friend with whom she can complain about her marriage and maybe listen to…” He stood up and went to stay behind her, massaging her shoulders.  
“I really don’t understand what you mean…” She said as she took his hands off her shoulder and got up from her seat turning to face him. “Do you think I went after her last night to try and save your stupid plan?”  
“Well, of course… and like I said: genius! You can get closer to her and convince her to sell the mortuary to me.”  
“I’m not doing that.” She brushed him off. “I’m not a puppet you can play, Morningstar. And neither is she. I’m not going to participate in whatever this is that you are planning. Zelda is a good person and if she doesn't want to sell it to you, just respect that and find some place else. What is it with you men that you think you can manipulate us all the time? And worse than that, think that you can manipulate us to manipulate each other…” She started to walk away from the kitchen, appetite completely lost now. “I’ve been here before, you know… in a situation where one would make me do anything they wanted, but I’m not that person anymore and you should know that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get ready for work.”  
And so she left, slamming the bathroom’s door.  
Lilith hated when her husband treated her like some thing he could manipulate, she allowed him and others before him to do that to her for a long time, but she learnt how to deal with them and didn’t allow them to do that anymore. It was so egocentric of him to think she went after Zelda because of him. Zelda didn’t deserve the little game they were trying to play with her and she was going to help her get out of this, even if what she had to do was simply give her a ride.   
She had had a moment with the ginger woman the previous night she never had before and she was happy about it, she felt like it was the first time Zelda actually looked at her and payed attention to what she was saying, she was finally seen by the woman. Zelda always got her attention, she was so smart and beautiful that Lilith just couldn’t pay attention to anything else when she was around and she was beginning to realize that Zelda must have noticed and she must have looked like a creep and that’s why the woman avoided talking to her and always seemed uncomfortable around her. But that was something she was willing to change and she knew that the previous night had been a nice new beginning.  
When she got in the car to go to work was when something laying on the floor of the passenger’s seat side caught her attention. It was Zelda’s coat, it probably fell when Zelda left the car a none of them noticed. It was also a good excuse for Lilith to contact the other woman again. She wanted to go to her and see how she was doing but at the same time she felt it was the right thing to do, she felt like it wasn’t her place… but now, that coat was the excuse she needed and after her shift was done she was going to pay a certain Spellman a visit.  
Just because she wanted time to go by fast it felt like it decided to play a joke on her and went by as slowly as it could, but finally after a very long day her shift was over and she was on her car heading to Zelda’s house. She didn’t know if the woman would be there, but for what she knew she didn’t work anymore and stayed home for a good part of the day.   
When she arrived, she felt her heart beat a little faster, she was insecure about her decision to come to the house unannounced but now that she was here she wasn’t going back.  
“Just one minute!” She heard the woman’s voice right after she rang the bell. “Lilith?!” She said with a very surprised tone.  
“Hi, Zelda… I’m sorry to come unannounced, but you left this in the car last night and I came to give it back to you.” She said handing over the coat to Zelda.  
“Oh, thank you” She answered with a smile. “I didn’t even realize I had forgotten it. My head’s been spinning since last night with everything that happened I just… anyway, thank you.”  
“No problem at all.” She smiled. “Are you feeling any better?”  
“Ah, yes, actually… I mean, I’m not one hundred percent but I’m better, thank you.” She answered. Before she continued she analyzed the woman in front of her and thought if she should make the invitation she just thought. “Would you…” She cleared her throat. “Would you like to come in for some coffee? You know, as a ‘thank you for last night’ thing?”  
“Well, I don’t want to bother…”  
“No, no bother at all, please come in.”  
After Lilith came in, they went to the kitchen where Zelda made some coffee and took out the oven the cookies she had been baking.  
“You see, you’re not the only one with kitchen skills.” She said with a wink, making a blush run over Lilith’s face.  
They sat there for a while talking about the previous night’s events. Lilith once again made sure Zelda knew she had nothing to do with it and that if she knew she would have done something about it. Zelda told her not to worry because after spending most part of her night awake she thought about everything and she decided to give her some credit and believe in her words, after all she helped her after she left and that was very thoughtful.  
“But enough talking about last night! Come on, tell me about you.” Zelda said. “Are you not from Greendale?”  
“Actually, I am.” Lilith answered with a shy smile. It was a topic she didn’t really talk about.  
“Are you okay? You seem a little…”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just that I don’t talk much about it because it’s a very long and complicated story.” She said as she took a deep breath. “I was born here but when I was thirty something I had to leave town.”  
“You had to leave Greendale? What did you do, did you murder someone or anything like that?” Zelda played as she took a drag on her cigarette, but she was taken aback when she saw the expression on Lilith’s face. “Oh my God, did you actually kill someone?”  
“No!” Lilith stopped her before she could come to any other wrong conclusions. “I didn’t kill anyone, but… I almost got killed.” Zelda had a surprised expression on her face, she opened her mouth to try and say something but nothing came out so Lilith just went on. “I had a boyfriend, his name was Adam… we were together for about three years when I found out he was dealing drugs in town. When that happened I broke up with him and was going to the police to tell them what had happened but he begged me not to and well… I did what he asked because despite of everything I still loved him. He told me he was going to leave town and I told him that when I got back from work I didn’t want to see him there anymore and that’s what happened, or at least what I thought had happened. It turns out he was hidden for three days because he had some deal to finish here and when it was over, to not risk anything he found me at home one day after I arrived from work and just…” She didn’t need to finish for Zelda to understand what had happened.  
“Lilith, I… I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that.” She said as she looked at the woman… but after a few seconds it was as if something had clicked in her head. “Wait, no… I know that story, but that happened to a Baxter High teacher, my niece was her student… I never met her because I never went to that place because I hated it but I remember Sabrina and Hilda telling me a story like this, but the teacher’s name was-”  
“Mary Wardwell.” Lilith nodded. “After what he did to me he ran to the woods and nobody found him. I was so scared but I went to the police, they helped me get in the system that protect victims of domestic abuse and they advised me to change name, hair, documents, anything that would help Mary Wardwell disappear at least while they were still on the search for Adam.”  
“I don’t even know what to say, Lilith, I- why did you come back?”  
“I don’t know. There is something about this town that doesn’t let me stay away for too long. The ten years I spent hidden were a nightmare, but then I saw on the news that Adam had been found in a border somewhere and had been killed during a conflict with the police. Since he couldn’t harm me anymore I felt like it was time to come back and while I was in this process I had already met Morningstar and we were together for a couple of years… we were looking for a new place to live where he could build his business but would also be nice to have kids and raise them, you know… plan changed but here I am.”  
“Does he know all the story?”   
“He knows some parts of it, like I say I don’t really like talking about it.” She said with a sad smile. “ When I came back I was afraid everyone would look at me and see her, you know… Mary. But nobody recognized me which was a relief but also revolting.”  
“Revolting?” Zelda asked as curious as ever. “I’m sorry, you said you don’t like to talk about it but… I’m just shocked.”  
“It’s okay… it was revolting because such bad thing happened to someone in this town and years later it seems like nobody knows it happened and even though I don’t want them to see me with pity, as the woman who got beat up and had to leave town, it’s revolting to see how us victims are forgotten and people don’t seem to care.” She explained. “I mean, if you talk about Adam they will probably know who he is, but Mary... just… but I’m past that now, I have been for a while. I killed Mary the moment I stepped out of Greendale and that’s how she’s staying.”  
“I think you’ve noticed I’m a curious person so I might ask… why this new name specifically?” Zelda asked raising her eyebrow in a playful way.  
“That’s a very good question,” Lilith laghed. “I was an English teacher and I always loved literature. Lilith was a character that always had my attention, her story and how in spite of everything she went through she was still a very strong woman… I felt like this was the way I wanted to feel after everything… strong, you know… and the name helped me.”  
“That’s a very good explanation.” Zelda smiled. “Did you know that some stories say Lilith was a witch?”  
“I do know that! And if you allow me one more confession,” She said as she bent over the table to whisper closer to Zelda. “I took the name because I thought it would be very cool to have a witch’s name. But this is our little secret.” She said with a wink and that made Zelda laugh.  
And what a laugh, Lilith thought.  
“But look,” Lilith went on, getting Zelda’s hand that was on the table in her hands. “don’t tell anyone the story and don’t tell Morningstar I told you, okay? It’s our little secret.”  
For a while Zelda was lost in the feeling of Lilith’s hands on hers. They were warm and very soft and-  
“Zelda?” She snapped back when she heard the woman call her name. “It’s our secret, okay?”  
“Yes, of course.” She shaked some thoughts that were coming to her head aside. “Don’t worry, thank you for sharing with me.”  
“Yes, I don’t know why but I felt like I could tell you.”  
“I’m glad you did.”  
“But anyway, change of topic… not really but still… your niece was my student?” She let go of Zelda’s hand and rested back on her chair.  
“Yes,” Zelda swallowed, already missing the warmth of Lilith’s hand. “Sabrina Spellman. She used to go to Baxter High but not long after what happened to you she left town. She went to live near her family on her mother’s side.”  
“Sabrina, of course! I remember her. I don’t know how I didn’t put the pieces together before. I’ve had many students and I don’t remember many of them, but Sabrina was one of my favorite, she was a very bright girl.”  
“She is. She makes us all very proud. My brother would be happy to see how his daughter turned out.” Zelda said like the proud aunt she was. “And speaking of her, it’s her birthday this weekend and my sister called me a bit before you arrived to let me know Sabrina is coming to town to celebrate with us. I think she would be happy to see you, you should come have dinner with us.”  
“I don’t know, Zelda…” Lilith said.  
“Of course!” She said as realization hit her. “Lilith, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… you just told me nobody knows about you and if she sees you she’ll remember and… oh my” She laughed nervously. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Hey, Zelda,” She said taking the woman’s hands into hers again. “It’s okay, don’t worry. I’d like to see Sabrina, just… could you give her a heads up before I arrive so she will keep it to herself?”  
“Of course, yes.” Zelda said nodding her head positively and tightening her grip on Lilith’s hands. “I’ll let her know.”  
“Thank you.” She smiled.  
If you had told them they would be sharing this amount of things and having a moment like this two days ago they would probably laugh on your face but yet, here they were: sitting at Zelda’s kitchen, talking, laughing and holding each others’ hands. Everything that made Zelda feel uncomfortable about Lilith disappeared… or at least that’s what she thought, but what had actually happened was that the feeling did not disappear, it just changed and even if she didn’t know this, she knew that whatever this was she was having with Lilith it was something she liked and that she missed having with anyone so one way or another, even with all the things she had to worry about, she was thankful the previous night had been the disaster it was. And so was Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... how was it?   
> See you next Monday!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday so here it goes a new chapter. I hope you like it!  
> If you have any doubts about the story you can always contact me on twitter at @heycoralina.  
> I hope you're all safe, please wash your hands and take care of yourselves!

A few days had gone by since Zelda and Lilith had talked and it was finally the day Sabrina would arrive at Greendale. For the past few days Zelda had been playing her part in making Faustus believe she wasn’t upset anymore and that she was even considering the sale and the man couldn’t be happier about it. Too easy to fool, Zelda thought.  
“I’m leaving for work and I’ll be home late. Morningstar and I have some work to get done before we fly out to New York next weekend.” Faustus said as he got his briefcase.  
“But tonight’s Sabrina’s dinner, aren’t you coming? I told them we were hosting.” Zelda asked from the living room. It wasn’t that she wanted him to be there, it was completely the opposite, but she had to keep a mask on.   
“I’m sorry,” He said not really being honest. He didn’t like Zelda’s family and it wasn’t news to anyone, not even to the ginger woman. “I’ll try to catch her tomorrow, but I have to go now. See you.”  
“Bye, honey.” She said before she heard the door slam.  
Once Faustus was out, all she could think about was her niece. She was excited to see Sabrina, she hadn’t seen the girl for almost two years now because it became harder and harder to make their schedules work once Sabrina was living with Diana’s family in another state and started college. She missed the blond girl so much, oh the days she would spend the night awake telling Sabrina stories until she fall asleep. Zelda wasn’t one to let many people in an to show a soft side, but Sabrina did the trick and she had her aunt in the palm of her hands whenever she wanted. She just wished that them meeting tonight was under different circumstances. Sabrina’s birthday was always a happy day to all of them but this year they had some problems to deal with and all Zelda wished for was that Sabrina’s visit would have more to do with her birthday than with the situation they were in, which, unfortunately, wasn’t the case.   
Hilda had told Sabrina less or so about what was happening and the girl didn’t think twice before booking a one way plane ticket, she had no idea of when she was going back to her grandparent’s house but her aunties needed her and that was all she cared about in the moment. And this was a good thing about the Spellmans that Sabrina inherited: when it came to their family there wasn’t anything that could get in the way.  
Zelda spent the rest of the day getting the house and food ready to welcome her guests, she lost so much time caring about every detail that she didn’t feel the time pass and when she was out of the shower that she noticed her sister and her niece were already ringing the doorbell.  
“Aunt, Zee!” Sabrina said with excitement when the door opened and before she could get any answers back she embraced her aunt in a big hug, just like when she was a little girl. “God, I’ve missed you so much!”  
“Sabrina, love, it’s so nice to see you!” Zelda said as she allowed herself to enjoy every second of her niece’s hug. “I’ve missed you so much! Sometimes I think you forget about your old aunt here.”  
“Come on, aunt Zee, don’t be dramatic!” Sabrina played.  
“Good evening to you too, sister.” Hilda said in playful way to get her sister’s attention too.  
“Oh, Hilda, please” She brushed it off. “Come on in, you too, we have a lot to catch up to!”  
The three of them went to the living room where they talked about everything and anything while drinking some fancy wine Hilda had brought them. She wasn’t a big fan of alcohol but it was a special occasion so she was all in for it and she did have a good taste in wine… Zelda never understood how she learnt that. After she spent so much time talking about how was life in the other state and about her friends from college, Sabrina decided it was time to talk about what really mattered.  
“Okay, aunties… I know the mood is light and everything and being here is like I’m home again and it feels so nice…” She said with the most sincere smile on her lips. She couldn’t stop smiling since she step her feet on Greendale. “but we need to talk about what’s going on.” Sabrina could feel the mood in the room shift. They avoided as long as they could talking about it to enjoy their evening a little but they had no way out of the subject. “Aunt Zee, I need you to tell me exactly what’s going on.’’  
And so Zelda did. She told Sabrina everything that had happened, since Faustus asking her questions about their family up to that stupid dinner. Sabrina, while her aunt spoke, couldn't help but roll her eyes whenever she heard the man’s name. Just like her aunt Hilda she had never been a fan of the man and she was quite happy he wasn’t here for her birthday and she would avoid him as much as she could.  
“And now we need to figure out what to do and we need your help.” Hilda said when Zelda finished talking. “We wish we didn’t need to get you into this mess, my love, after all you left Greendale to be away from all of this…” She gestured around them. “but we really need to stick together, all of us.”  
“And by all of us you mean…” Sabrina started, looking from one aunt to another.  
“Yes, all the Spellmans.” Zelda completed. “Even him.”  
“Does he know what’s going on?” Sabrina asked. “Have you spoken to him already?”  
“No, we haven’t.” Hilda said. “We were waiting for you before we went to him. We all know how all of this must affect him and before we come to him with more problems than those that have been haunting him for so long we thought it was wise to come up with a plan first.”  
“But, aunties, he might be able to help… he was the one that always made the genius plans when I was younger.”  
“Yes, I remember that well. He always covered up your mess.” Zelda said as she got up to get herself a cigarette.  
“Hm, excuse me, aunt Zelda… but I don’t know what mess you are talking about.”  
Zelda stopped in her steps and turned around to face the two women sitting on the couch, the three of them looked at each other for a few seconds before they burst into laughs. This. This right here was a moment Zelda missed so much about her old life.  
“Sabrina, there is one more thing I need to tell you and Hilda, please,” She said as she took her seat back on the couch. “it cannot leave this room.” The two women looked at her seriously. What was it this time? “ Sabrina, you know your teacher from Baxter High who was assaulted by her boyfriend and had to leave town?”  
“Yes, of course I do. It was Ms. Wardwell, she was my favorite teacher.” Sabrina said with excitement when she remembered the woman. “I was devastated when that happened. But… what about her?”  
“Well,” Zelda said, taking a drag on her cigarette. “She’s back in town and she has been for a while.”  
“Zelda, how do you know this?” Hilda asked surprised. “You didn’t even know the woman because you never stepped foot at Baxter High, you hated that place… and for all we know she was erased from the map.”  
“I know because she told me.”  
“What? You got in touch with Ms. Wardwell?” Sabrina was surprised. She did not expect that.  
“Yes… and I have been for a while, I just didn’t know it was her. And that is because she goes under another name now… Lilith.”  
“Bloody heaven!” Hilda said bringing her hands to her mouth in surprise.  
“Hilda!” Zelda scolded. “We don’t say that anymore.”  
“Yes, I know, I’m sorry… it’s just… I was so surprised it came naturally. Sometimes it’s hard to hold it in, you know… old habits die hard.”  
“Wait, Lilith… as in the-”  
“No!” Zelda cut before Sabrina could finish her sentence. “Lilith is Faustus’ business’ partner’s wife. We’ve known each other for a while but weren’t really close but we talked the other day and she ended up telling me the story.”  
“No, wait a second… that Lilith that you never liked told you something as serious as this like this… out of the blue?” Hilda was trying to understand what happened but it made no sense to her. Zelda always talked bad things about the woman.  
“I think she felt bad for what happened at their house at that dinner… we ended up talking the following day and she actually isn’t as bad as I thought she was.” She said shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing. “We were having coffee here because she came to give me something that I had forgotten in her car when she gave me a ride back home after that intolerable dinner and I don’t know exactly why but we just started talking so freely as if we were friends for a long time and she told me the story.”   
That was something that had been in Zelda’s head for the days that had gone by after their talk. It was good that they talked and shared a few things they never did before, but she couldn’t help but wonder what happened that made her change her mind so quickly about the woman. But since she already had so many things going on in her head she decided this was something she would worry about later.  
“I invited her over for tonight. I know it’s Halloween and she must have changed her plans but she asked me to give you a heads up just in case she came because she thought you might recognize her and she doesn’t want you or anyone to be alarmed by her presence, she just wants to leave everything that happened in the past.”  
“Of course,” Sabrina answered. “I hope she comes, it would be nice to see her, she was my favorite teacher.”  
“And apparently you were one of her favorite students.” Zelda said proudly. “Now,” She said as she stood up and smashed her cigarette’s butt in the ashtray. “I’m starving, should we go get dinner? I cooked your favorite, Sabrina!”  
Zelda had cooked Sabrina’s favorite meal and Hilda made her favorite dessert. The two aunts were so happy to have their niece back after so long without seeing her that while they talked and laughed they almost didn’t listen to the doorbell ring. At first she thought it was just one insistent trick or treater - she had the lights off, but there was always some kid to bother her.  
“Hey, you came!” Zelda said surprised when she opened the door and saw Lilith standing there. “I thought you had found better Halloween plans.”  
“Well, I was very happy curled up in my bed enjoying the warmth of my room when some kids decided to interrupt my moment and started ringing the doorbell all the time and I just felt like not dealing with it.” She answered with a playful tone. “Does that make me a bad person?” She whispered, raising her eyebrows.  
“Not if you chose to leave those annoying kids aside to come to your favorite student’s birthday dinner.” Sabrina said when she appeared from behind her aunt, she couldn’t wait for them in the kitchen because she was very excited to see Ms. Wardwell after all these years.  
“Sabrina, wow…” Lilith said with surprise when she saw how much the girl had grown up. “you are so big!”  
“Well, yes… I couldn't look like a ten year old forever.” She laughed. “It’s very nice to see you Ms. Ward- Lilith,” She corrected. “I’m sorry I…”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry.” She brushed it off as if it was nothing. It wasn’t nothing but since nobody around heard Sabrina just needed to be careful next time. “Can I come in?”  
“Yes, please,” Zelda said as they made way for her to enter. “we already had dinner but I can get you something to eat, make yourself at home.”  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, I already ate.” She answered with a smile before coming in.  
They went back to the table and stayed there talking for a long time. Lilith was indeed one who liked to talk, Zelda noticed, and she and Sabrina being in the same room… boy did she listen!   
But it was interesting, the two of them were so excited to see each other and to talk about stories from when they were teacher and student and that caught Zelda’s attention… she thought Lilith would feel uncomfortable talking about a time when she used to be someone she no longer is, like she was the other night, because even though she opened up to Zelda the ginger woman could feel that it was a topic that Lilith wasn’t really into talking, but she wasn’t. She actually seemed happy to be talking about it. Maybe talking about happy memories from that time and not talking about what had happened felt different for the woman.   
Lilith spent the whole week considering if she should go to this dinner or not. A part of her wanted to because she wanted to see Sabrina but another part of her was scared of what nightmares an encounter with a student would awake but right noe she was glad she put that aside and went to the dinner.   
The fact she was going to see Zelda again was also something that helped her make her decision because ever since she left her house the other night she couldn’t stop thinking about the woman and about the way she listened and didn’t judge her when she told her story. Because yes… being judged was something she had to deal with, the amount of times she heard someone say “but why didn’t you go to the police in the first place?” was uncountable and even Morningstar had asked her that once, everyone always found a way to somehow throw the responsibility of what happened at her but Zelda didn’t, she was the first one who listened and understood and didn’t question her and she was glad for it.   
But if at one hand she was glad, on the other hand she was sad because she knew that Zelda’s understanding came from a place of empathy and the empathy came from the fact that Zelda was in a situation in which she was with someone who underestimated her and manipulated her the whole time, so even if the situations were different there was a point where the stories met. Lilith knew things about Zelda’s marriage from what Morningstar used to comment with her every once in a while or even from something she would hear Faustus say or even when they were together and she would pay attention to them. Lilith was someone who paid attention to things and to people and Zelda always caught her eyes somehow so she knew less or so how things were to the other woman.  
“Wow, Lilith, thank you so much, I’m so happy you came,” Sabrina said when they finally took a breath after laughing at something the brunette said. “you were an amazing teacher and I’m so sorry about everything that happened.”  
“Yes, Sabrina, me too.” She said with a small smile. “But enough about us, you two have been too quiet.” She turned to Zelda and Hilda.  
“It’s not like you gave us any chance to talk,” Hilda answered laughing. “And now I think I’ll go get your cake, love, it’s late and we have to leave soon.” She said tapping Sabrina’s leg.  
“What?” Zelda asked, standing up. “You’re not staying with me tonight, Sabrina? You’ve been at Hilda’s since last night!”  
“Oh, auntie Z, technically I arrived at aunt Hilda’s house at two in the morning and...” She said as she got up and went to her aunt’s side to involve her arms around her. “I love you, really. I love you and aunt Hilda more than anything and I’d love to stay here but at aunt Hilda’s I have something that I don’t have here…”  
“And what is it?” Zelda asked with a little pout she didn’t even notice she had put on. Lilith and Hilda tried to hold their laugh as they watched the scene unfold.  
“Dr. Cee… he’s waaaaaay nicer than Faustus and I am not in the mood to deal with him. Especially after everything he’s been up to.” She was honest.  
“God, I really do need to get another husband, don’t I?” She asked playfully, shrinking her shoulders.  
“That you deserve better than him isn’t news to anyone.” Lilith said before she could think.  
“Thank you, Lilith!” Hilda said throwing her arms in the air. “See? Even she knows it. Everybody knows it. Just leave him already.”  
“I hate all three of you.” She mocked a serious tone before a smile appeared on her face. “And don’t worry, I’ll leave him as soon as we have this all figured out and maybe I can find someone better… I think that even being alone will be better than this” she laughed. “… but Lilith,” She said turning to the woman who was sitting in front of her. “Please don’t tell Morningstar anything.”  
“Don’t worry about that, Zelda,” She answered as she took Zelda’s hands in hers. This caught Sabrina and Hilda’s attention. “I’m not telling him anything, you can trust me.” She squeezed the ginger’s hands to ensure her point.  
“Thank you.” Zelda said with a smile. “Now, Hilda,” She took her hand back when she noticed her niece and sister paying too much attention to it. “where’s that cake?”  
They spent some more time in the living room chatting and laughing about some silly things Hilda or Sabrina would say. Zelda was so happy with this little reunion that when her sister and her niece said it was time for them to go she once again pouted like a little child.  
“Fine, I will no longer insist for you to stay but before you go, Sabrina, I have something for you in my bedroom, can you come with me please?”   
When they arrived in the bedroom, Sabrina saw a box laying on the bed and before she could say anything like Zelda didn’t need to get her any presents her aunt interrupted her.  
“It’s not from me,” She said as she took a seat on the bed and tapped the spot beside her inviting her niece to sit there. “it’s from Edward. I was supposed to give you this when you turned sixteen but… well, things didn’t go as planned but now I think it’s time for you to have it.”  
“Aunt, Zelda.. is it…?” Water started pooling in the girl’s eyes.  
“Just open it and you will see.” She said caressing her niece’s cheek.  
When Sabrina opened the box she saw there was a book in there. It was beautiful, it had a red cover - her favorite color - and her name was written in it with golden letters. When she opened the book, both of them felt a wind blow on their faces and that was the sign Zelda needed to make sure that giving the book to Sabrina would be the first step for them to have a plan.  
“I knew it!” Zelda whispered in a smile.  
“What did you know, aunt Zee?”  
“It’s not gone for good, there is still some of it.”  
“You mean… our magic?” Sabrina hesitated a bit before she spoke. She knew this was a delicate topic for them.  
“Yes.” She said. “When you opened your book… this wind we just felt… it’s not any kind of wind, Sabrina. It’s the witch's wind. When a witch opens her Book for the first time there's always a signal of her power that comes somehow. It can be a light going off, a candle lighting on its own, a soft blow of wind… my hope was that if I gave you your book your magic would manifest somehow and I think that’s where we should start. And your book… your father made it for you, it’s a rich source of knowledge, we must study it.”  
“Aunt Zelda, if what you’re saying is true… maybe you, aunt Hilda and-”  
“Ambrose, yes.” She confirmed. “We might still have some of our magic left too.”  
“We need to go find him.” Sabrina said with excitement. “We needed a starting point before we went to him and this is it. And no one better than Ambrose to look at this book, he worked with my father, so maybe there will be things we don’t know that he knows. Do you know where he is?”  
“In fact, I do.” She swallowed before she spoke again. “He wasn’t allowed to leave the house, it was his prison. Even when we fell and lost our powers his curse wasn’t broken so he had to stay there. His curse prevailed.”  
“Powers?!” A loud, scared voice came from the door.  
“Lilith!” Zelda exclaimed as she and Sabrina got to their feet, Sabrina trying to hide her book back in the box.  
“Hilda was busy getting her things together so she asked if I could come get Sabrina, I-” She was confused… and scared. “What are you talking about? Are you… witches?”  
“No, of course not, there is no such things as witches.” Zelda tried to deny, laughing nervously.  
“Zelda, I’m not stupid and I know what I heard.” She was serious and looking at Zelda dead in the eyes. “You’re not Morningstar so don’t treat me like I’m something you can easily manipulate. Don’t lie to me.”  
Zelda swallowed hard. She didn’t know what to do. Lilith had heard and she didn’t have a way out. She would have to tell her everything but she knew this was serious and she didn’t know if she wanted the woman to know. She and her family would be at risk all over again if word got out.  
“Fine. But, Sabrina,” She said turning to her niece. “You and Hilda go home. I need to talk to Lilith alone.”  
“Are you sure, aunt Zelda?” Sabrina didn’t want to leave her aunt alone because she didn’t know if she could trust Lilith on this. She knew very well what happened to her family when people found out about them and she was scare they would go through all that again. But she also knew Zelda wouldn’t put her and Hilda at risk so she preferred to deal with this alone and… well, she would know what to do.  
“Yes, I’m sure.” She said firmly.  
Sabrina gave her aunt a tight hug before she left, taking her book with her. She just waved Lilith a goodnight and went to meet Hilda downstairs so they could go home. Of course Hilda protested, but Sabrina convince her to go. It was what Zelda wanted and she knew that if her aunt needed their help she would ask.  
“Well…” Lilith said crossing her arms when Zelda only kept looking at her, still deciding what Lilith could and could not be told.   
“Please take a sit.” She offered the chair in the corner of the room to the woman and took a deep breath.  
“I’m good where I’m standing, thank you.” Lilith answered coldly. Her arms firmly crossed as if she was trying to protect herself from something.  
That made a chill go down Zelda’s spine. She had never heard Lilith talk in such a tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, what do you think?  
> See you next week!  
> Take care, stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me this long to update. This quarantine hasn't been easy and well... I'm doing what I can. I hope you all are safe and staying home. Aaaaaaand I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Fine, whatever you want,” She crossed her legs and took another deep breath. “It’s a very long story.”  
“I’ve got time and I sure as hell am not leaving until you explain to me what I just heard.” Lilith said, crossing her arms.  
“The reason why I got so nervous when Faustus talked about my family’s land is because that isn’t only our land, but it’s also our History. And when I talk about history I’m not only talking about the Spellmans but generations of other families that are no longer alive.” She started. Talking about this had always been difficult. “Many years ago… and when I say many years you can’t even imagine how long it’s been, we had a war here in this town.”  
“The Witch Hunting?” Lilith asked. A few memories of the subject coming to her mind.  
“How do you know about that?” Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m a literature teacher, I’ve read about this story in many different books that talked about Greendale’s history, but it was always mentioned and studied as mere folklore.” She explained. “Are you trying to tell me that this… that it’s all real?” She laughed.  
“I don’t know how they told the story, exactly, on these books you say you’ve read, but yes,” She said firmly. “It’s actually history and not just a story.”   
The smile from her laughing was wiped from Lilith’s face as soon as Zelda confirmed to her that everything she knew about this Witch Hunt season might be true.  
“Now do you want to take a seat?” Zelda asked. This time Lilith accepted the offer and sat on the armchair near the bed. “My family’s roots are here in Greendale. We always lived our lives normally without anyone bothering us. Of course every once in a while a curious neighbor who tried to know too much would appear but we always dealt with it the best way possible.” She cleared her throat before she continued. “Of course that our rituals and everything were held in the forest where no one could find us because we used a hiding spell. After many years of following traditions and putting our devotion to the one we thought protected us my brother started to question how some things worked… and Satan, of course, wasn't happy to have his church’s rules questioned.”  
“Hold on a second,” Lilith raised her finger to stop Zelda. “What do you mean Satan? You meant it… as in Satan Satan… the same Satan Christianity talks about?”   
“Yes,” Zelda answered. She could see the fear written all over Lilith’s face, the woman wouldn’t stop fidgeting her fingers. “but the Church of Night doesn’t work exactly as Christianity says it work… there are a lot of lies surrounding us… but unfortunately some of the things are true and that doesn’t mean we agreed to everything and that’s because of this that my brother, who was a High Priest, proposed a reformation… he couldn’t make it in time to present his ideas to the Dark Pope because Satan decided that once he was questioned and things didn’t go the way he wanted he would end us all.”  
“But you’re here…” Lilith was confused.  
“Yes, but we’re the only survivors. Satan found a way to make people know we were witches. We used to have a mortuary, so we had these clients who had just lost their boy and wanted to plan his funeral… they were inconsolable about their child’s death because the murderer had not been found, the only evidence they had was a scar on his arm that we all knew was a witch’s mark… he had been killed by a witch.” She stated. “Of course we tried to find out who this was so they could be excommunicated and face the consequences in front of the council but when Hilda was about to perform the spell that could show us everything - she used to be pretty good with these kind of spells - his parents walked in the room. They came unannounced, they seemed kinda lost as if they were at one place and suddenly they were at another… but anyway, that wasn’t a problem to them once they saw the room filled with candles and Hilda speaking some words in Latin. They knew right away that what we were doing was witchcraft and all of a sudden their child’s death didn’t matter anymore, all they wanted was to kill us.”  
“They just forgot about their child? But they didn’t know about the mark you said, did they?” Lilith was interested in the story as if she was watching a movie. She knew that a part of her was scared because this was all to unreal to be true, but a part of her believed what Zelda told her.  
“As far as we know they were being manipulated by the Dark Lord and we also think he was the one responsible for the boy’s death because this case was what started the Witch Hunting.” She answered as she got up and went to the window to breathe some fresh air. “I remember just like it was yesterday… those people screaming and coming with torches to our house. They tried to burn the house down but we managed to control the fire. My father was the one who went to try and talk to them, which, if you want to know my opinion, was very stupid and of course it didn’t work. In the end he decided to sacrifice himself in order to save us and the rest of the coven because we knew people weren’t going to stop until they found every single one of us and lit our bodies in a fucking fire pit.”  
“That was brave of him…”  
“No, Lilith,” She said turning to face the woman. “It was stupid, because it was all planned by the Dark Lord so my father sacrificed himself in vain. People didn’t stop coming after us until we got weak and lost almost all of our powers. We knew that to make this all go away we would have to fight the Dark Lord himself because he wouldn’t stop… and so we did and many witches died. We were fighting mortals and Satan at the same time, people from other coven’s came to help us and many of them died until we finally got the help we needed and were able to dethrone Lucifer. But after that we were still weak and fighting the mortals, we used the last resource of our powers to put an oblivion spell in the whole town so they would forget about the war and about witches. It was left it in the books as mere folklore, like you just said, because at the same time we wanted this erased, we couldn’t let our History disappear as if it didn’t have implications in our lives nowadays.”  
“This is insane…” Lilith’s mouth was open in shock. “And do you know where this help you needed came from?”  
“We never really had an answer on that and I don’t think we ever will.” She said taking her seat on the bed back. “All we know was that once it all happened we lost our powers and had to adapt to live like mortals so no one would find out and the whole thing would start all over again. This is why we sent Sabrina to live with her mother’s family. It hurt us to do that but we had to.”  
“Wait a second… so you mean to tell me that when it happened I was in Greendale?”  
“I believe so… I mean, Sabrina was your student and she left town when she was ten.”  
“How do I not remember anything even with you telling me the story?” She couldn’t understand.  
“Well, we were very good witches, you know.” Zelda smiled. “We made one heaven of a good oblivion spell.”  
“I’m so confused… I mean… the mortuary, it’s abandoned, you haven’t lived there for years, how does Fautus and Morningstar’s plan would put you at risk?”  
“Well, there is a cemetery in our land that cannot be touched because somehow it was able to keep its magical properties… and also, it isn’t abandoned, we just made it look like it is.” She explained. “And there is someone there who can’t leave or he’ll face serious consequences.”  
“Is there someone living there?!” Lilith exclaimed.  
“Yes, my nephew Ambrose. He once tried to blow up the vatican and got arrested for it… his sentence was that he wouldn’t be able to leave the house for the eternity and even after everything that happened his sentence was still up and Ambrose is locked there. He spent all these years trying to find a way to restore our powers or to break his sentence but unfortunately up to today he wasn’t able to make any progress. I had already lost all my hope… until Sabrina opened her book today.”   
“What happened?” Lilith was curious.  
“Listen… I think I have told you enough. And I’m quite surprised you didn’t leave running and screaming when you heard the words ‘power’ and ‘witch’ but I can’t risk telling you anything more because this isn’t only about me and my family, there are other people hiding and their lives will be at risk if word gets out.”  
“Zelda,” She said, now taking a seat beside the ginger woman. “this is all too crazy. I don’t know how I’m not freaking out either and how it was easy to believe everything that you just told me but listen… when I said that you could trust me, I meant it. I’m not telling anyone about this because I don’t want you, or Sabrina or anyone to get hurt,” she explained as she took Zelda’s hand into her and intertwined their fingers. “but I am very curious to know more and maybe I could help somehow.”  
“I don’t want you to get involved.”   
“I was involved from the moment you started telling me the story, you have no way out.”  
Zelda stopped to think for a second. She wanted to trust Lilith but she was worried thinking about the thousand scenarios that they could face depending on the decisions they would make. But there was this light in Lilith’s blue eyes that calmed her down and told her she not only could but should trust the other woman.  
“Fine… every witch has to sign their name on the Book of the Beast when they turn sixteen years old, it’s what we call Dark Baptism. Sabrina didn’t have the chance to do that because when she was sixteen the Witch Hunting had already happened and we were living as mortals. After we sign our name, we go to the Academy of Unseen arts to start improving our powers and everything and when it’s time every witch has their Witch Book, that is a magical book that guide you through your learning. When a witch opens her book for the first time her powers manifest themselves though some things like a candle lighting on its own, lights switching off in a soft cold breeze… and we felt the breeze when Sabrina opened her book tonight, right before you arrived.” She smiled as she spoke. It felt good to remember her old good days as a witch. “We thought we had lost all of our powers when Satan fell because as far as we knew and the books taught us, he was the source of our powers… we became weaker and weaker with time so there came a point where we couldn’t move a single glass on a table with our powers… but tonight… that was a sign that told us we might be able to restore our powers, we just need to find out how and that’s why now we have to come to Ambrose, he might know what to do since we already have an starting point.”  
“You mean your nephew that is locked in the house?”  
At that moment they heard someone opening the front door and stood up to their feet scared like two teenagers who were doing something wrong.  
“It must be Faustus…” Zelda said. “Lilith, please,” She turned to the woman again, holding her by the shoulder. “You promised…”  
“Zelda, don’t worry, I’m not telling anything to anyone.” She reassured. “But I wanna come with you.”  
“What?” Zelda was confused.  
“To the house. I wanna come with you. I want to help.”  
“Lilith, I-”  
“Good evening, ladies.” They heard Faustus say from the door. He had a suspicious look on his face. “What are you doing here upstairs?”  
“Good evening, love,” Zelda masked as she went to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Lilith couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I was showing Lilith some of our wedding pictures, but we’re already finished, we were going downstairs so I can walk her to the door.” She lied. She was good at it when she wanted to. “Should we go?” She asked, turning to Lilith.  
“Yes, it’s late. If you’re home that means Morningstar might be arriving home soon too. Good night, Faustus, I’ll see you around.” She put on a fake smile and passed by him.  
“I’ll be right back to fetch you some cake I was able do save.” Zelda winked and went after Lilith.  
“Listen,” She said as she opened the door to the woman. “I’m going tomorrow, I’ll text you when I’m leaving and you meet me at the main road.”  
“Do you have my phone number?” Lilith asked, she was curious.  
“Hm, yes…” Zelda said with her cheeks blushing when she realized she shared too much.  
“How come you never texted me asking me out for a coffee… Zelda Spellman, that hurts.” She played.  
“I wasn’t really a big fan of yours, you’re charming but not that much, you know…” She played.  
“So now I’m charming…” Lilith said with a devious smile on the corner of her mouth.  
“Lilith, go home, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Zelda said before placing a kiss on her cheek, pushing her and closing the door. She needed to get Lilith out as soon as possible. She rested her back against the door and took a deep breath after she heard Lilith’s laugh as she walked away.

________________________________________________________  
A few days had gone by until Zelda finally got the time to go to the mortuary. She trie going with Lilith the day after their talk but she couldn’t. She tried going with Sabrina and Hilda when they told her they were going to pay Ambrose a visit but she couldn’t get rid of Faustus, who every day that passed became more unbearable and hard to deal with. He was very suspicious when he found her and Lilith in their bedroom, but after a while she convinced him they were just trying to get along well since they would have to deal with each other because of how their families were business connected. Faustus didn’t oppose to that.  
“Are you ready?” She asked as she stopped the car by Lilith’s side at the meeting point they agreed to meet. She finally got rid of her husband and was heading to the Spellman’s old house.  
“Are we going on one car?” Lilith a questioned.  
“I think that will be better. Come on, get in, I promise to get you back to Morningstar alive and in one piece.” She winked, playing as she used the same words Lilith used with her the previous week.  
The road to the Spellman’s Mortuary wasn’t silenced at all. Lilith since the night Zelda has told her everything about her family history had came up with many questions Zelda patiently answered on the way. She couldn’t blame the woman on her curiosity, after all if the roles were switched she would be just as curious.  
“Here we are.” The ginger woman said as she stopped the car in the back of the old house.  
“Wow… it’s beautiful out here. I’ve never been to this part of Greendale.” Lilith said as she took in every detail she could.  
“Yes, I miss living here. And you see there,” She pointed to the woods. “that used to be my favorite place. I’ve spent so many good moments there.”  
“Is there also where the Dark Baptism thing used to happen?”  
“Yes, it is.” Zelda confirmed. “And right there,” she pointed to another place. “can you see the stones? That’s the cemetery, but it’s not any cemetery.”  
“You still owe me information on this…” Lilith said turning to face Zelda. “what’s so special about this cemetery of yours?”  
“Well… we call it the Caim Pit, whatever creature we bury there will come back to life in less than an hour.”  
“What the fuck?!” Lilith was shocked. She didn’t know what she expected, but it definitely wasn’t this. “You’re joking, right?”  
“Of course not,” Zelda laughed. “You can ask my sister Hilda about how true this is. I’ve buried her there myself a few times.” There was look of judgement on Lilith’s face. “What?! She annoyed me… so I killed her and buried her in the yard. She was back in no time, we didn’t even have time to miss her.” She said as naturally as she could.   
“I’m starting to think it wasn’t a good idea to come here alone with you, you know…” She played.  
“What?” Zelda said with a husky voice, getting closer to the other woman. “Are you scared?”  
A Lilith felt THAT.  
“Uh… no…” She said with a shaky voice. “I don’t think you’d have the courage to kill me.”  
“And why is that?” Zelda kept challenging.  
“Because you’d miss me too much, even if for less than an hour.” She pointed. “Plus, you think I’m too... charming is it?” She played, remembering what Zelda had said at that night. “You wouldn’t do that to me.”  
“Just when I thought I was starting to like you…” Zelda winked and went to the stairs to get to the porch.  
“What do you mean ‘start to like me’? I thought you always liked me…”  
“No, I thought you were too…” She thought what word she could use that wouldn’t be too offensive. “observer.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lilith said laughing as she met Zelda on the porch.  
“You looked at me too much,” Zelda said, honestly. “it used to make me uncomfortable because it felt like you were analyzing me the whole time.” She confessed. “there was a time I thought your interest was actually on Faustus, you know?”  
“Whaaaaaat?” Lilith couldn’t help the big chuckle that escaped her mouth, she could hardly breathe and she could feel tears filling her eyes.   
“Lilith, I’m serious, stop laughing!” Zelda was blushing, she wished she could find a hole to hide herself.  
“I’m sorry, Zelda,” She said between laughs. “but it’s really funny the fact that you thought that between someone as interesting and as beautiful as you are I’d waste my time paying attention to Faustus.”  
“So I’m beautiful, huh…” Zelda played. She still felt her cheeks burn from shyness but she couldn't not talk about Lilith’s comment.  
“I always thought you were, Zelda Spellman.” Lilith said, finally stopping her laughing and looking into Zelda’s eyes. “I always thought you were beautiful and mysterious… so whenever I had the opportunity I’d spend my time paying attention to you.”  
“Well, now you know my mystery…” Zelda tried to play to lighten the mood a little because it had become tense - in a good way - too quickly.  
“Yes, I do… you thought your powers were gone, well, I’m the proof they’re not because you enchanted me…”  
“Shut up!” Zelda said punching Lilith lightly on the shoulder. “Let’s get in.”  
When they walked in all Lilith could see was an abandoned house with cobweb everywhere. The bush had taken over and she had no idea how they were going to walk in in there and more than that: she had no idea how someone could live in there.  
“Uh, Zelda…” She said with a shaky voice. “Are you sure this is a good idea because… I’m not really a fan of spiders and judging by all these webs around the house I’m guessing we might find some big ones around here…”  
“Ah,” Zelda said, realization hitting her. “don’t worry, hold my hand.”  
“I know you’re brave and all and I’m glad you’re offering me your hand, but really… not. a. fan. of. spiders. Like, at all!” She said scared as she looked everywhere.  
“Don’t be silly,” Zelda laughed. “The house is under a spell, remember? I told you about this. Only Spellmans can see how it actually looks like, but hold my hand and I’ll try to make you see what I see.”  
“How are you going to do that?”  
“It’s very simples actually… I don’t know if the little of the magic left in my body will be enough, but we can try. Hold my hand and close your eyes.”  
Choosing to believe Zelda, Lilith hold her hand and heard the other woman whisper a few words. When Zelda finished, Lilith opened her eyes and what she saw was a completely different scenario: the house still looked old, but everything was in place and clean.  
“By the look on your face I think it worked…”  
“Yes, it did… are you okay?” Lilith asked worried as she noticed Zelda was finding it a bit hard to breathe.  
“I’ll be fine… just give me a minute.” She said as she took in a few deep breaths. “This used to be so easy and now it feels like all the energy in my body was sucked out of me. Can you help me to that chair?” She pointed to a blue chair that was beside the staircase.  
“Of course.” Lilith said, letting go of Zelda’s hand and hugging her by the waist to give her more support. “Are you sure you are okay?” She asked as she kneeled down in front of Zelda, concern written all over her face.  
“Aunt Z, is that you?” They heard a male voice coming down the stairs. “I thought I heard your voic- wow who are you and what have you done to my aunt?” He asked as he saw the scene in front of him, pushing Lilith aside and being all protective of his aunt.  
“Ambrose, don’t worry,” Zelda said. “this is Lilith, she’s a friend. She knows everything.”  
“Oh… I’m sorry, ma’am,” He said as he helped her up to her feet. “if you know the story you might understand I’m always in the defensive mode.”  
“It’s okay… Ambrose, is it?” She asked as she recomposed herself. “I’m Lilith. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too.” He offered his hand for a handshake. “Aunt Hilda and Sabrina were here a few days ago, they told me what’s happening and I wasn’t really surprised. Faustus has been coming here with certain frequency and I imagined you didn’t know about it but I had no way of telling you.”  
“What do you mean he has been coming here with frequency?” Zelda was surprised to know this. She suspected he had been there a couple of times, but with frequency… that couldn’t be good.  
“Yes, he usually comes here alone and always seem to be searching for something. I think he’s trying to find some sort of way to take the land away from you by force. I managed to spook him a few times but it’s not always that some vases breaking out of nowhere are of use.” He explained. “Last week he was here with a fancy friend, they were talking about how they could build some stuff around here. I don’t know much because I couldn’t hear them very well but I knew they were up to no good.”  
“That must’ve been Morningstar.” Lilith stated. “ Last week when we were skyping he said he was going to visit the land of the project with Faustus…”  
“You know the man?” Ambrose asked.  
“She’s married to him.” Zelda answered for Lilith, she had an annoye tone. “But that’s not what matters right now, I need you to tell me everything you know.”  
“Like I said, auntie, I don’t know much but I believe he won’t stop coming here so I’ll pay more attention to it.”  
“What about Sabrina’s book? Did you take a look?”  
“In fact, I did… I still need to study it more but by what Sabrina told me happened when she opened and I’m assuming what you did here today to help your friend see what we see… we have a chance to rebuild the coven, aunt Z. We need to get our powers back first, but I’m hopeful the answer is in the book and we will be able to do it.”  
“I’m very hopeful too, Ambrose, but remember, we have to keep quiet… we are no in conditions to face another witch hunt.” She pointed out.  
“Guys…” Lilith caught their attention. While they spoke she was looking around the room and when she stopped in front of the window to admire the view she noticed something. “I think someone’s coming and it looks like Faustus car.”  
“Damn it!” Zelda cursed as she found some strength and got up quickly from her seat. “We need to hide. The attic, now!” She screamed.  
“What about your car?” Lilith asked.  
“It’s in the back, let’s hope he won’t see it. And if he does I can always come up with an excuse but now… let’s just go, come on!”  
Ambrose helped her up the stairs and Lilith followed right behind them. They couldn't be seen there. At least not all of them.   
What did Faustus want?  
“I’m telling you, Morningstar,” they could hear him talking downstairs. “she will give in. That whole scandal at dinner at your house was a scene she made up. She will sign the papers and after she signs it won’t take long before that stupid British sister of hers signs too.”   
Zelda could feel her blood boil in her veins while she heard him speaking to Morningstar on the phone.  
“Sweetie,” Lilith whispered to her as she hold her arm. “breathe. Calm down.”  
“No, no” He kept going. “I’m telling you: this will happen. We’ve been looking at this place for too long, it was my family’s plan to buy it out the Spellmans but since my father couldn’t do it we did the next best thing: I got married to her. It’s been my plan all along and I will get it done, I haven’t spent all these years in this marriage to end up empty handed. It’s going to happen.” He made a pause, probably listening to something the other man was saying on the other end of the line. “Yes, I’m here right now. I will find a way to make this happen even if I have to burn this old place down myself, it’s not like we need the house anyway.”  
Zelda gripped in her dress so hard her hands were whiter than they already were. Lilith’s hands on her arm helped her to maintain some sort of control, but all she wanted to do was get to Faustus and rip his throat. How dare he talk about her and her family like that? She was so stupid to think that one day he loved her.. it was interest all along, he had been using her since the begging and finding out this way made her sick to her stomach.  
“This is enough.” Ambrose whispered to Salem. The cat meowed as he understood what his friend said and went downstairs to scare Faustus away.  
Salem wasn’t Ambrose’s familiar, he was Edward’s but when Edward died Ambrose took care of him so the cat adopt the boy as his new familiar.   
All they could hear was Salem’s screams while he tried to attack Faustus and the man slamming the door after saying “Remind me to get rid of this stupid cat”.  
Zelda didn’t know what to feel exactly. She wanted to cry for her young self who had been deluded the way she was… how could she have been so naive? And she also wanted to cry out of anger, she hated being played, but Faustus did not deserve one single tear of hers.  
“I think we better go.” Lilith said, noticing Zelda’s state.  
“Yes, I think that is a good idea.” Ambrose said. “I’ll find a way to let you know if I find something out, aunt Z. You need to go home to rest, you still haven’t recovered one hundred percent.  
She didn’t say anything, she just nodded in agreement and got up to her feet. Ambrose hugged her when they said their goodbyes at the door and asked Lilith to take care of his aunt, which she made him sure she would.  
“It’s okay to be mad.” Lilith said to the ginger woman as they walked their way to where they had left the car.   
“I’m more than mad.” Zelda said with anger in her voice. “I want to fucking kill that bastard.”  
Those were her last words before they got to the car.  
“I think it’s better if I drive.” Lilith said and Zelda didn’t fight her on that one because she knew she wouldn’t get anywhere.  
“How could I be so stupid?” She finally said after they were a few minutes on the road. “How didn’t I notice?”  
“Because you are a good person, Zelda,” Lilith answered but not taking her eyes off the road because she knew the look Zelda had on her face and she wasn’t going to be able to give her the confort she needed right now. “Unfortunately people take advantage on people like you. You allow yourself to love and to dream… and Faustus is a monster who sees in that an opportunity to act like nothing but himself and what he wants matter. Don’t be mad at yourself, be mad at him. He’s the one on the wrong here.  
“Thank you, Lilith…” She breathed out, resting her hand on Liliths leg. “For everything… you’ve proven to be a true friend this past few days and I’m thankful that out of all this mess I got you.”  
“Yeah, you got me.” Lilith said with a small smile, shooting Zelda a quick look. “I will help you with whatever you need, okay? Just… right now, if you still want to make him believe you’re playing his game… you might want to take that look away from your face.”  
“I’m bad at hiding my emotions.” She confessed. “I put up a cold posture and everything but it’s all a theater really. If you pay attention you’ll see through my façade.” She smiled.  
“Well,” Lilith said as she stopped the car beside her car that had been left in the middle of nowhere at their meeting point. “what I see right now is a very determined woman,” she said as she turned to Zelda and held her hand intertwining their fingers. “who’s going to do whatever she needs to do to protect her family and get back everything she lost. What I see right now when I look right into your eyes is a beautiful person inside and out that will not change her way because of a stupid man who can’t see the wonderful woman he married and how lucky he is to have her by his side.”  
“If you keep talking like that…” Zelda started, she couldn’t take her eyes out of Lilith’s red lips.  
“If I keep talking like that…?” Lilith repeated in a whisper.  
“It will be very hard for me not to kiss you and I’m afraid if I do it you will run away scared and never look at me in the eye again.”  
“I’m not crazy to run away from these beautiful green eyes, Zelda.”  
And they didn’t need to say anything else before Zelda leaned in and allowed her lips to feel Lilith’s lips for the first time. It was warm and soft, it felt like the smell of coffee in the morning… it was Zelda’s favorite smell. It had been years since she felt like this while kissing someone and she could tell that Lilith felt the same because of the small soft moan that left her mouth when their lips parted.  
“I think we better go… it’s starting to get dark.” Zelda said, her breath was kind of heavy.  
“Probably, yes…” Lilith said with a smile.  
“Let me…” Zelda said as she used her finger to clean a little of Lilith’s lips. “It’s a bit smudgy here.”  
“Thank you.” Lilith said with a big smile as she caressed Zelda’s face.  
“You are welcome.” They got lost in each other’s eye for a few more minutes before Zelda came back to reality. “Come on, we better go.”  
“Okay, fine…” Lilith said giving Zelda one last kiss before she got out the car. “Are you strong enough to drive yourself home?”  
“Yes… you helped me with that.” She winked.  
“Will you let me know when you arrive?”  
“I’ll do so.” She answered with a smile. “See you tomorrow?”  
“I’d like that.”  
And just like two teenagers in love they parted ways, driving their cars with a big smile plastered on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it for now. I'll call it part one because Idk when I'm going to update again. Like I said, this quarantine has been too much and I'm not really into doind anything so idk when I'll have the strenght to write. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it for the first chapter.  
> I'm using Morningstar as a name here because of the story's future purpose. I know it might be confusing at first but trust me, it was needed.  
> I hope you liked the story and I can't wait to hear what you have to say. See you next chapter!


End file.
